savedbythebellfandomcom-20200214-history
Screech Powers
Samuel Powers, better known by his nickname "Screech" is the tritagonist in Saved By The Bell. He was a fixture for the entire run of the series/franchise, appearing in Good Morning, Miss Bliss, Saved by the Bell, Saved by the Bell: The College Years and Saved by the Bell: The New Class. Early Life Screech is the school nerd. Screech has been tagging along with his best friend Zack since they were in Kindergarten and is extremely loyal to him. In exchange for doing Zack's homework and being roped into Zack's various stunts, Screech receives protection from school bullies and a general boost in his confidence; but Zack's affection for Screech is evident in spite of this. He is very comfortable with his geekiness and fancies himself a ladies' man. The rest of the gang simultaneously picks on and humors Screech for his eccentricities (e.g. hiding in his locker, wearing extremely loud and mismatched clothes, and obsessing over science and chess). Though clumsy and goofy, Screech is very smart. A recurring gag in the series is his unrequited love for Lisa Turtle. In several early episodes of the series, Screech has an anthropomorphized robot named Kevin, which he programmed. His mother, Roberta is an obssessive Elvis Presley fan with tons of merchandise. Personality Screech's character is a geeky, generally good natured goofball that is comfortable with his own nerdiness. His friends often tease him, but their treatment of him is not malicious and underneath the jokes, they do care for him. Despite being very intelligent, he shows a lack of common sense quite a bit. A running gag is that he will often miss the point of a joke or conversation, usually taking things literally instead of figuratively. He is also very honest, he frequently blurts out secrets without realizing it. He is also good for an occasional one-liner as far as humor. His main interests include entomology, the study of insects, he has an ant and fly farm as well as a worm collection. He also has shown interest in astronomy, as he chose an astronaut for career day and has a solar system model on his room wall. He also plays keyboard in Zack's band, Zack Attack. He also is a member of the the photography club and the chess team, and won the city championship. Good Morning, Miss Bliss In Good Morning, Miss Bliss Screech is the school nerd who has an undying love for Lisa Turtle. Screech has been tagging along with Zack since they were in elementary school and is extremely loyal to him. In exchange for doing Zack's homework and being roped into Zack's various stunts, Screech receives protection from school bullies and a general boost in his confidence; but Zack's affection for Screech is evident in spite of this. He is very comfortable with his geekiness and fancies himself a ladies' man. The rest of the gang simultaneously picks on and humors Screech for his eccentricities (e.g. hiding in his locker, wearing extremely loud and mismatched clothes, and obsessing over science and chess) Season 1 A recurring storyline in the series is his unrequited love for Lisa Turtle. He also dated Kelly Kapowski briefly in one episode as he helped her study for a science test. However, despite being a great tutor, and a good friend, they realized they had little in common for interests. In several early episodes of the series, Screech has a robot named Kevin, which he programmed. Season 2 In Season 2, Screech ironically wins the Miss Bayside contest, despite being male. This comes about because Slater bets Zack that he can make anyone the winner of the contest for $50, and he chooses Screech. Mr. Belding is convinced because Jessie threatens to protest because she feels beauty contests are sexist. Screech wins with help of a rumor started by Zack that Slater (who also entered) beat him up. However, Screech says he was just happy to be cheered by his classmates. Zack still wins the bet, but calls it off, as he is happy for his friend to win. He also begins dating Violet at the season finale. Season 3 Screech along with the rest of the gang worked at the Malibu Sands Beach Resort during the summer, where he excelled as a waiter, earning lots of tips. He had an undefeated chess season and beat Bayside's rival Valley High's best player in the all city championship. Season 4 Screech was class valedictorian, but gave that title to Jessie as a sign of goodwill, which she then returned on graduation day. He received acceptance to Duke University; Emerson College; Clemson University; University of California, Berkeley; the California Institute of Technology; Emory University, University of Southern California; Washington & Jefferson College; and Princeton University. He is rejected from an all-women school that was his number one choice. He chose to go to the fictional Cal U after graduation, and shared a dormitory suite with Zack, Slater, and Kelly. University Later, Screech went to the fictional Cal U with Zack, Kelly, and Slater (Saved by the Bell: The College Years ) ''and as that incarnation of the franchise wrapped up after lasting only one season, he returned to Bayside High as an assistant to Principal Belding in ''Saved by the Bell: The New !! Trivia *Diamond was three years younger than most of the cast though his character was the same age as them. This is mentioned on a DVD commentary section where Mark-Paul Gosselaar is told by a producer that Diamond was acting immaturely, and Gosselaar noted that Diamond was a lot younger than the producer thought he was. *He was the only cast member to star in every incarnation of Saved by the Bell, as he joined the cast of The New Class as an aide to Mr. Belding. Looks and Style Screech is not very attractive. He has curly brown/blond hair and hazel eyes. His style is very loud and weirdly put together, but he is still a good friend.Category:Characters Category:Bayside High Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Saved by the Bell: The College Years